Understanding Your Worst Fear: Free Psych Session with Miss Fenton
by May-Rene
Summary: Jazz aspires to be a psychologist. During her studies she decided that fear was a topic she could explore with interest. To help with her thesis she sets up free visits to help people find and understand what it is they fear the most. But what's the best way to get to the root of fear? Why use a soul shredder of course!


Chuck Surely lay back on the leather sofa wonder not for the first time why had decided to come. It wasn't like he could tell a normal doctor about his problems. If he did he'd either scar the shrink for life or get 'clinically insane' written on his medical file, neither was an outcome he endorsed.

"Alright Chuck, let's get started." The red head psychologist student said entering the room. She sat down in the chair adjacent to Chuck. "Now I want to make sure you're aware of the terms and agreements here. First of all there is no fee for this visit since I'm still a student and this is part of my research. Ok?"

"Yeah, I know." Chuck replied.

"Good, now once we start, you're not allowed to leave until I'm done assessing you. There is NO leaving unless there is some dire emergency like the building is on fire or you start experiencing a heart attack. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Ok, you're also agreeing to not hold anyone here, myself included, responsible for any mental damage. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"And lastly this isn't going to be included in any formal report of yours. I may or may not use it as part of my final part but if I do your name will not be mentioned. Understand?"

"Yes."

Pleased Jazz nodded. "Well then I'd like to get started. My whole research is centered around fear so today I will be asking you some question so we can find out what you're worst fear is. Once we think we know what it is I have a special tool that will let you see into your mind so we can know for sure if we got the phobia spot on. This lie detector will let me know that you're telling the truth. It's just a precaution so the data isn't messed up in case you get embarrassed to tell me."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Once we get started I cannot allow you to leave."

"Miss, I don't think you can put me through anything worse than what I've gone through so if we could just get started…"

"Alright Chuck I'm sorry. This is just standard protocol. You wouldn't believe how many patients chicken out halfway through." Jazz took out a clip board and pen. "Ok I want to start off with you telling me what you're afraid of and why. I want to see if we can find a common theme."

"Well, I'm of demons but angels scare me more since they're harder to expel and kill. Castiel's ok though and my arc angel, I don't think he's allowed to touch me since I'm his assignment. Other than that I'm just afraid of getting too in the middle of the Heaven/Hell war, that could very well kill me and both sides seem to be going at it pretty avidly these days." Chuck told her flat.

"Angels and demons and the war between them." Jazz noted on the little pad attached to the clip board. _'Well, I've since some pretty weird stuff so it's not like I can judge.' _"Tell me Chuck, where do you think these fears stem from? What brought them about? Demon's are something most people are weary of but angels? I don't think I've ever heard of someone truly fearing them… unless maybe you've done something you're feeling guilty about?"

"no, nothing like that. It's just they're not as nice as you think. I mean you read about all their good in things like the bible and all the stories portray them as these merciful, benevolent beings but the truth is, they're grade A assholes with very few exceptions."

"And why do you have such a low opinion about creatures that people believe work for God and exist to serve humanity?"

"Serve humanity? Miss…" He squinted at the name tag, "Fenton they don't serve humanity. They serve themselves and use 'God' as a means to justify their end. They're as bad as demons most times. Worse even because you're on guard when it's a demon and you're watching your back but with an angel people tend to do whatever they're asked."

"You sound like you have personal experience with them. Do you see angels Chuck?"

"Not usually. I've seen maybe two or three over the years." _'At least in person, I see them frequently in my visions.'_ He added silently. "I've talked to the ones I've met though and you would _not _want to meet them if you could help it. Castiel's really the only one I wouldn't worry about."

"So let's make sure we're on the same page… You're afraid of angels because they're cynical beings that only want to help themselves and you, from what I can figure out, have had bad experiences with them in the past except with one named Castiel and a guardian arc angel."

"That's correct."

Jazz stared at her patient sizing the man up. It sounded crazy, but hey she had heard and seen crazier so she shrugged her shoulders and went about the next step. "Chuck I'm going to need you to close your eyes. In a minute you're going to see visions. They're not real. You're going to feel a little prick and then you'll see what you fear the most. You ready?"

Chuck nodded and closed his eyes not believing that it could be too bad. Jazz got up and went to her desk. Moving the chair back she grabbed a glowing hilt and gave a small pull. The soul shredder came right out and she walked back over to Chuck.

"Keep your eyes closed so you can see the visuals. I want you to take them in and remember as much as you can ok? Now you're going to feel that prick." She warned before poking Chuck with the sword.

He vanished into thin air and Jazz reached over to her bag on the floor and pulled out her phone. She set the digital timer to 10 minutes and then set the phone down. Placing the sword on her chair she stood and went to get the pumpkin for went it was time to bring Chuck back. Once it was beside her feet she crossed her legs and laid the soul shredder across her lap.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Miss Fenton's presence disappeared and a heavy weight pressed down on him Chuck opened his eyes. The black feeling of a void greeted him. Then, slowly other things flitted into his perception.

He was back at the place where his first Super Natural convention had been held. Sam and Dean casually walked over to him. When he went to wave he realized that his hands where full and Chuck looked down to see what he was holding. Volumes 25-32 of his series filled his sight and he frowned. _'We ran out of money. I never sent these to that publisher lady. Not sure I would after Sam and Dean threatened me either.'_

"Hey Chuck." Dean said waving hello.

"How you doing?" Sam asked as the two stopped in front of him.

"Uh… I'm doing good. You?" He was shaking slightly. Chuck couldn't place why but he was scared.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "Oh Chuck, you should know how we're doing. I mean you do document our whole lives right down to the painstakingly last detail."

"Speaking of which, we heard that you went active with that little hobby of yours." Sam said motioning to the evidence in Chucks arms.

"It's not really a hobby, more like my lively hood."

"More like our 'live'ly hood." Dean said narrowing his eyes. "I thought we made it clear that we didn't want you printing anymore of these books."

"I- I know, but a man's got to make a living somehow."

"Do you remember what we said we'd do if you started publishing again?" Sam asked.

"Shoot me?"

Dean took out a gun from under his leather jacket. "Yeah that is what we said." He emptied the magazine and tossed it to the curb. "But that'd be too good a death for you. See we decided to get a little power up so that we could let you see what I'd like living in our shoes."

"Little power up?"

"Chuck, I'd like you to properly meet Michal, my little brother." 'Sam' said patting 'Dean' on the back.

"And you've had plenty of visions, but now you can finally meet Castiel's, mine, and everyone's big brother; Lucifer."

The world around Chuck slowly crumbled into nothing as the two brothers inched forward. The last thing Chuck remembered clearly beside the pain of being torn molecule by molecule was the screaming of a voice that sounded so far away and yet frighteningly like his own.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Jazz's phone started beeping and the red head picked silence the systematic noise. "Well, times up." She said grabbing the sword stabbing it into the pumpkin sitting patiently at her feet.

Her patient materialized out of thin and looked around wildly for a minute before realizing that he was safe for the moment.

"So Chuck, how did it go? Can you tell me what happened?" Jazz asked pleasantly.

"I need to leave."

"Chuck-"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you what I saw, I don't remember." It wasn't a total lie. He didn't remember anything after Sam and Dean had explained that they weren't really Sam and Dean and the two creatures started digging into his being.

"I thought we went over procedural rules before Chuck. I'm afraid I can't let you go, not until I've properly documented what it is that you fear the most. If you don't remember then I can always give you another round to jog your memory."

Chuck paled at the thought and started sweating. "Please. Please don't. I, I met Michal and Lucifer and they tortured me. There you got what you wanted."

"A little more detail then that is necessary for the books Chuck. I really need you to remember."

"But I don't! I blacked out! Do you have any idea what it's like being torn apart?!" He was in hysterics. Chuck knew he couldn't force his mind to make him relive the memories. He didn't know if Dean had gone through what he had just gone through during his time in hell, but Chuck was feeling pretty sympathetic now.

"Thankfully I don't but I had a little brother who ended up on the wrong end of a dissection. You see Chuck I had to find out my worst fear the hard way, I'm just trying to help you understand so it doesn't have to happen." Jazz gave Chuck a frown. "As I said, more detail Chuck or I'm going to need to make you remember. I've got all day, if need be I can push back the other appointments."

Once more Chuck looked frantically around the room, this time trying to find a way out. Details that had escaped him became suddenly clear. There were no windows. There were no doors other than the one leading out and wouldn't you know, that was one of the few that locked from the outside. Marks in the door caught his eye. Were those…

"What's it going to be?" She asked pulling the sword out and standing up.

Yep, those were scratches from finger nails in the wood and surrounding wall plaster.

A/N: This is probably the darkest fic I have physically written out. That aside this is my first crossover fic and my first Super Natural one so I'm a little proud of myself. I am normally not a fan of combining two fandoms but a make an exception when it comes to Danny Phantom.

PARCC testing at my school starts today so I go in late. I should really be doing some of that weekend homework instead of writing this, but this has been kicking around a bit so I wanted to finish it. I'm drowning in school work and activities.

Comments and _constructive _criticism are welcomed. Enjoy Monday everyone,

-May Rene


End file.
